


Closest to Magic - it's twins!

by heavenorspace



Series: Closest to Magic [5]
Category: Glee
Genre: Age Difference, Boypussy, Boypussy Kurt, M/M, Mpreg, Sugar Daddy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-05
Updated: 2014-02-05
Packaged: 2018-01-11 05:43:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1169379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heavenorspace/pseuds/heavenorspace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Powerful exec Blaine has, at 40 years old, met the love of his life. He had first glimpsed Kurt at Hummel Tires and Lube, where Blaine had arranged to pick up spare parts from Burt for an old car he was rebuilding in his spare time. The teenager had been tapping his foot impatiently, waiting for the two men to finish talking cars so that his father could take him to lunch. Blaine had smiled winningly and offered to take them both out as his treat. Anything to spend some time around the fascinating creature with the beautiful eyes and mile-long legs. Even if it was directly under the nose of the boy’s father.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Closest to Magic - it's twins!

**Author's Note:**

> [click here for tumblr masterpost and warnings](http://heavenorspace.tumblr.com/c2m)

[art for this fill](http://heavenorspace.tumblr.com/post/75459268153/verse-masterpost-and-warnings-blaine-trudged)

Blaine trudged into his apartment foyer and unceremoniously dropped his coat, suit bag, and cases on the floor. He skin was tacky and smelled funny from the airplane and he just wanted to call Kurt to skip glee club practice and stand underneath a hot shower with him for an hour. Maybe bend his beautiful pregnant boyfriend over against the shower wall and feel if Kurt’s belly had grown any since the previous weekend. Not too long now and he could be near the boy full time and make sure he and child were growing well and were nurtured properly.

His thoughts were halted when he saw Kurt through the open kitchen door standing by the oven. He was wearing his earbuds and dancing a little as he worked so Blaine took a moment to lean against the doorway and watch him unobserved. The boy was wearing one of Blaine’s work shirts and nothing else. His hair was soft and unstyled just the way Blaine loved it most. When he bent over to peer through the oven door, his beautiful pink ass and sweet pussy were fully on display. Blaine’s mouth watered when Kurt stood back up and turned in profile: his stomach was swollen to the point where there was no question that he was knocked up. He knew Kurt was clever with his outfits, but Blaine had never felt more proud than seeing the undeniable evidence of having rooted himself deep inside Kurt’s body.

Blaine wondered how Kurt meant to hide his swelling chest and darkening nipples though. Truth be told Blaine had no interest in Kurt hiding them. They were stretching out the front of Blaine’s shirt so deliciously.

Kurt looked up in his direction and gave a little start that made his tiny breasts jump a little. Blaine tried to focus on the boy’s beaming face as he rushed into Blaine’s open arms. Blaine breathed him deep. Kurt smelled like spring flowers, fresh air and home.

"How is it I’m lucky enough to walk into my apartment on a Friday afternoon and find a gorgeous creature dancing around my kitchen?"

Kurt blushed at the teasing, knowing Blaine had watched him.

"Hm? Shouldn’t you be at school, sweetheart?" Blaine placed soft kisses on Kurt’s lips and unbuttoned the shirt at the same time. "Your father will have my head if he finds out I’m making you neglect your studies. Though come to think of it…"

Kurt ducked his head when Blaine’s big warm hand covered his distended belly, stroking possessively.

"…he’s going to kill me anyway when he realises I’ve put my baby inside you. Oh, honey. Do you even know how sexy you look?"

Kurt was being oddly quiet which niggled at Blaine but not so much that it stopped him kneeling down to press kisses all over Kurt’s belly. He faintly heard Kurt saying his name breathlessly when his kisses trailed down to the boy’s pussy, licking and suckling at the labia. Cupping a hand right where his cock had been when he’d given Kurt the baby inside him.

"Babies."

Blaine paused awkwardly with his tongue laving over Kurt’s clit. He leaned back and looked up into Kurt’s face.

Kurt was flushed beautifully and Blaine could swear he was glowing. His blue eyes twinkled with mischief and delight.

"Babies. Two of them." He placed an elegant hand over his belly for emphasis. "We’re having twins, Blaine!"

Blaine just about caught himself before tipping over onto his ass on the kitchen floor. His mind reeled and he must have looked ridiculous because Kurt was trying not to giggle.

"How? How do you know?" Blaine gasped, struggling up from the floor and onto a chair at the little table. "Can you tell? Is it…a feeling?"

Kurt laughed bright and clear.

"No, Blaine. I haven’t been able to sense through my mystical uterus that I have two people growing inside of me. I needed a little more modern technology for that."

Kurt proceeded to explain about his panic over putting on weight so fast, that he looked so much bigger than most of the photos he saw on the internet of pregnancies at 8 weeks. So he’d bumped up the appointment he and Blaine were supposed to go to that weekend and went by himself. Just for reassurance. Then the nurse had given him the startling, wonderful news that there were two distinct heart beats coming from two clearly healthy (and growing) babies.

It took all of Kurt’s hushing and comfort and promises to never go to the doctor alone again - and Blaine swearing to have his assistants and MDs expedite the process of him taking time off to stay in Lima - before Blaine could feel calm and reassured. Then it was time to simply rejoice.

"Kurt you beautiful, wonderful creature." He drew Kurt between his legs and began kissing his belly again. "I knew you were something special and rare when I first saw you, but I had no idea your body would receive me so well and give me not one but two children. You were just waiting for me to fill you up and make you pregnant, weren’t you?”

Kurt demurred quietly, gasping a little when Blaine started kissing over his firm breasts.

"You like that? Does it feel good when I kiss over these swollen, aching little tits?" Blaine rasped, voice deepening and his eyes darkening as he sucked wet open kisses.

"And your nipples," Blaine gave one of them a sharp suck and Kurt’s hands flew up to grip his shoulders. "Your nipples are bright red. It looks like they hurt."

Kurt mewled a little and nodded.

"Hurts so much sometimes. Feels like….like I wanna…"

Blaine flicked at each nipple with the tip of his tongue, making Kurt jump in his arms.

"Like you wanna what? Like you wanna feel milk squeezed from them? Like when I suck on them you get some relief?" Blaine gave one nipple a long hard suck and Kurt wailed.

"Tell you what," Blaine said and he squeezed Kurt’s ass absentmindedly. "How about I take you upstairs, sit you on my cock while I suck your tits and I can pump you full of my milk for now? Would that feel better? We try to put more babies inside you even though you’re already so full you can’t make anymore?"

Kurt was dizzy and senseless with lust but he went easily when Blaine wrapped his arms around slim thighs and hauled him up.

"Can the delicious thing you’re cooking keep for an hour or two, sweetheart?"

Kurt nodded his head floppily. “Boeuf bourguignon. I set timer. Is’ll be okay.”

As Blaine carried his little conquest to the bedroom, tits bouncing in his face, he freed one hand to swipe up into Kurt’s hot wet pussy. He smeared the moist fingers against his tongue and laughed when Kurt made a disgusted noise. If the boy was going to push out two kids in 8 months time, Blaine would have to make especially sure that he kept his pussy supple and well prepared.


End file.
